Celestial Symphony
by Tarot Princess
Summary: Naruto is ordered to be kidnapped, to be used as bait. But no one puts the love factor into the equation. SasuNaru and a bit of GaaLee, as well as angst/tragedy.


**Celestial Symphony**

_Summary: Naruto is ordered to be kidnapped, to be used as bait. But no one puts the love factor into the equation. _

_Note: Contains yaoi: SasuNaru and a bit of GaaLee, as well as angst/tragedy. Rated M._

_My first story! Please enjoy! It is a one-shot!_

_-Tarot Princess_

Naruto was, by nature, a loud person. He was gregarious, a frequent party-goer, and hated sitting still. Naruto's blonde, spiky hair was seemingly always floating amidst a crowd of bodies. He was the first to down a beer at the club, the last one to leave, and more often than not, the most drunk in the state. Schedules and planning didn't really work for him, and the longest he had held a part-time job was five months. Naruto was a night owl that woke at either ten a.m. or noon, and only took afternoon classes. Among the classes were English, Creative Writing, Philosophy, Physics, Theater Design, and Engineering. He was apparently an English major, but no one quite believed that, his classes were so random. But, Naruto was a happy kid. Taking them made sense, and he handed the work given very well. It wasn't enough to get him an extremely well-paying job, but prevented him from being a drop-out slacker as well. Naruto worked every night in a cute little café, called Thirteenth Street. So, when he decided to become an author, it didn't really shock anyone. It seemed to fit. He kept the part-time job, but spent the rest of day writing. If he wasn't writing, he was with friends. The way he lived, the way he acted, his beliefs and emotions, they all fit together.

So, when I was told to kidnap him, it came as a bit of a shock. Of all people, why kidnap Naruto? The most important person he was related to was his great-uncle, a one-star general in the Air Force, but they'd never even met. His parents weren't wealthy, but considering that they spoke to their son maximum once a month, it was assumable they wouldn't notice his immediate disappearance. I asked my superior why Naruto was being kidnapped, and above all else, why was I being assigned to carry it out?

"It was an issue from above."

Excellent. So, failure meant certain exile, or, if he really was that important, death even.

As I exited the central building that I worked from, someone called to me from behind, their cry of my name echoing throughout the gated courtyard.

"Who's there?"

"Bumble. We need to talk."

My shoulders stiffened as I heard his name. Why was he here, of all places?

"Outside the compound."

"Aye, captain."

I exited solemnly, and as expected of him, Bumble was waiting for me outside the gate.

"Evening, captain."

"Why are you here?"

"What, no hellos? How rude, captain. I believed us to be on better terms than that."

"I don't give a shit about any of Konoha's games anymore."

"Then why are you hesitating to kidnap him? He's an easy catch. Very, very easy. But you haven't even budged! It's unusual, captain."

"Stop with this captain nonsense. I'm not your captain anymore, and you are no longer my subordinate. You are my enemy. So either take your leave, or I will kill you."

"I doubt that you could."

"Hm. You're probably right. But…" I grasped my gun from its concealed holder on my thigh, quickly aiming. However, as I turned to face him, he was no longer in sight.

But from the silver pressing into my throat, I could tell that he had yet to leave.

"Going to kill your former captain now, is that it, Bumble?"

"Amazing how you only acknowledge things that benefit you when they benefit you. And here I'd figured that you'd changed."

The silver pressed deeper, and I could feel the skin being cut open.

"You won't do it."

"A lot has changed since you left, captain. A hell of a lot."

"Hmph! Konoha is still as pathetic as ever, no matter how much it changes."

The silver let up a bit as Bumble stiffened, pride for his "guild" damaged.

"I'll kill you, captain, and not one person will shed a tear."

"Fine by me."

This seemed to surprise Bumble, as he remained silent.

"…captain, please. Leave Naruto be."

"Why would I listen to someone who has been threatening to kill me?"

"I will kill you if I don't receive your oath."

"That important of a person, huh? Why do your people want him alive, anyways?"

"You haven't been told?"

"No."

"Naruto's best friend is the famous assassin, Sasuke Uchiha. You know that name, don't you?"

"Hmph. Who doesn't know that Sound Brat?"

"Exactly. However, rumor has it that their relationship is a little more than…friendly."

"Meaning?"

"They're more likely than not lovers."

"Oh? Who would've thought?"

"Exactly. We've tried to communicate that they are more than friends to your people, however…"

"They won't listen. I see. However, what does that rumor have to do with kidnapping him? Won't that mean we could just bribe him even more?"

"Normally, we'd think yes. My people don't do that kind of play, you know that. We were going to let you get away with it, but we've heard a few things. About Uchiha."

"So?"

"Your plan was going to be forcing the both of them into your group, wasn't it?"

"I haven't been told."

"Ah. Well, that's what Konoha is assuming and acting upon."

"Why would Konoha want to forewarn us?"

"This…situation, per say, is bad enough to harm both of us. If your people fall, that means the entire black market of Southern Japan rests on us. While not a bad thought, my supervisors agree that until we are powerful enough, that course of action should be avoided at all costs."

"How would a single assassin annihilate all of the Sand? We might not be the most powerful, however, we are by far not the weakest."

"It's not Sasuke that your people should fear. Against your numbers, against our numbers, against odds of this sort at all would make him easy to handle. However…Sasuke is in hiding. Your plan to draw him out would lead to certain destruction."

"Why would an assassin like him hide? How many has he killed to be that terrified?"

"He's not that skilled, but he has something that his older brother wants."

"Who is his older brother?"

"Itachi Uchiha of the Akatsuki, the gang that took over Rain, in the Northwest."

I gasped, unable to hold it in. Sure, we of the Sand were considered "evil" by common people. But Akatsuki were on an entirely different level. Bringing them into it meant certain death.

"How do my leaders not know this?"

"Konoha just found out today. And we want to avoid any contact with Akatsuki if at all possible-we've gotten to a point of deliberately avoiding Akatsuki-created goods and not trading in their location. They're…they're powerful, captain. And even if you refuse to acknowledge it, they could kill all of you, no matter how much you outnumber them."

"…why should I trust you on this?"

"I still call you captain, don't I?"

"Hm."

"Even if you were exiled for helping your family in the Sand, I still respect you and believe you made the right choice. I'd have done the same. I bear no grudge to you. I only wish you hadn't gone about it the way you had and made yourself into an enemy. Then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation right now, me holding a knife to your neck. Maybe we'd be sitting at a campfire, or in a hotel, talking like we used to."

"Bumble…go away."

"I refuse."

"Bumble, don't make me angry."

"Why would I make you angry, Gaara?"

My pupils instantly constricted, blood pumping faster and faster through my veins.

"…how…do you know…that name? I told you that…I was…I was…"

"Joker, I remember. But that was the name under your mask."

"I don't know who you are under yours!"

"Oh really? You haven't guessed?"

"Guessed what?"  
>"Has it been that long since you've heard my voice, Gaara?"<p>

"Stop calling me that!"

"Oh, Gaara, you've forgotten my touch?"

"Stop it!"

"The touch you craved, begged for, night after night?"

"Shut up!"

I roared, turning. Who was he, to insult me to this length? I have mission, I reminded myself. Bumble won't get in the way, whoever he is.

But as I saw him, all thoughts faded from my mind as he slipped his white ANBU mask off.

"…Lee…"

He embraced me warmly, wrapping his arms around my waist, nuzzling my neck like he used to. I clung to his neck, finding rain droplets beginning to appear on his shirt's fabric. I looked closer, then realized I was crying.

"Gaara…I've missed you…"

I could only sob into this man's arms, this man who held me, who embraced me, so many, many nights. I could only collapse into his touch, only could cling to him like he was my last strand of life. I missed him, I couldn't deny that. My heart started thumping faster, realizing the almost real piercing of falling back in love. It felt like my heart was dripping blood, pulled away from my being. I cried harder, how I'd missed this! How many nights had I sat alone, thinking of him and him alone? How many nights did I want him to be beside me? How many times had I found myself yearning for him? As my heart continued to be pierced, deeper and deeper, the world faded even more and more. This happiness…I hadn't known it in so long.

But, as I drifted into my fantasy of him once more, as I felt his warmth once again, he stood, backing away from me, face dark. It felt as if my heart had been ripped from my body, like my heart's wound had reopened from our separation. My chest felt like it was beating faster, faster, and the world started to close even more. I looked down to the ground as I fell, legs unusable.

It was then that I noticed the red.

Right where I felt my heart had been pierced with love once more was a gaping knife wound that blood was seeping out of, rushed out by the thudding of my own heart. I felt dazed, like I was fading away, slowly. This can't be happening! No!

I looked up to Lee just in time to see him peel off a face mask and wig, letting them drop to the ground lazily. He took another step towards me, drawing two swords from behind.

I wasn't conscious long enough to feel the blades go through my throat.

The blue moonlight was all that lit the room. My plain orange bed sheets, soaked in Sasuke's and my sweat and cum, didn't shine nor reflect the light much, only enough to let me view my lover's face as he thrusted into me. My heart pounded through my chest, loud enough for him to hear, and matched in time with my panting. I wrapped my hands around his neck, bringing my face up to meet his lips, which became wrapped together in a passionate kiss. He ran his fingers through my hair, thrusting harder, holding me tighter. As his completely hard dick penetrated me, all thoughts cleared from my mind, and Sasuke repeatedly hit that spot over and over, building up my pleasure. When his hand let go over my hair and reached down to stroke my erect member, the please was intense enough, and as my walls contracted around him, we orgasmed for the third or fourth time that night. I fell back, hitting the pillows, as Sasuke pulled out of me, rolled over, and cradled me in his arms. My eyes glazed over, and my nude body felt completely relaxed and good. I was ready to sleep when he whispered into my ear.

"I'll need to leave early this morning, but I want you to stay here for me. My job is dangerous, to say the least, at the moment, and if I can't be here to protect you and know you're safe, I'd rather have you in our safehouse."

"Sasuke…I will, I'll do anything you ask, but…will you be okay?"

"I've survive anything if it'll let me return to your side, Naruto. Anything, anything at all."

"Promise me?"

"I promise. Now go to sleep, I don't want you completely unable to move tomorrow."

I grinned, shrugged out of his arms, and straddled him across the middle.

"Who said anything about sleep?"

Sasuke only smiled at me gently, mouthing three words to me. I grinned, and laying on top of him, spoke with my lips on his mouth.

"I love you too."

Arriving outside my old Japanese family home, I strode inside. Sasuke had scrubbed the place of any memory of me and the rest of the family; bloodstains on the walls had been painted over, bodies removed, empty homes and stores either rented out or sold, turning the place into a miniature neighborhood. The thought of exterminating the whole place was appealing, but difficult. I didn't know the lay of the land anymore, although I could guess where Sasuke and Naruto were.

By the time I arrived outside our old home where I had once lived, Sasuke was standing at the ready, equipped in full battle gear. He knew what was coming, however, I wondered if he was truly prepared.

"So, you choose now to finally show, huh, aniki?"

"Good, good. You finally truly hate me-now at least I'll have a little fun."

Sasuke only glared at me, brimming with confidence and hatred. I could read his mind though, clear as day. I sensed nothing but killers intent-he planned on ending it, right here, right now.

And then we moved.

Like air we clashed together, blades cracking, hating the pressure they were put up against. Sasuke was invisible to me as I was invisible to him, both moving too fast for the human eye to keep up. Our blades rang as they came together, came apart, vibrating from clashing with the other. I sprang directly towards him, sword aimed to his heart. Time seemed to pause as I felt his eyes on me, sword raised in defensive position, ready to fight back. We collided, and I placed my hand on the tip of the blade, putting my weight against Sasuke's sword. I snickered-he had no idea what was coming. I flicked a capsule out of the hilt, aimed at Sasuke's face, and sprung away before my brother could react. The explosion would kill him, of that I was sure.

As the powder lit, however, I saw a white streak coming in from the side towards Sasuke, reaching him just as it exploded. Smoke and fire spewed everywhere-the bomb put out well, considering its size. It would make a small explosion, but a deadly one, large enough to kill. As I stood, waiting for the smoke to clear, I felt blood drip down into my eye. Ah, he had hit me after all.

As the smoke faded, and I could begin to make out the objects, I didn't see a single body-I saw two, one tan and burnt, bleeding in several places. Naruto. He was closer to the explosion than Sasuke, who had been pushed just far enough away. Darn, not dead, but from the ash blending with tears on his face, he would defiantly be distracted, making my fight easier.

Sasuke bent over, cradling his beloved in his arms, crying as Naruto smiled and wrapped a bleeding hand around my brother's wet cheek. They whispered something to each other, and I knew it-Naruto was dying. Sasuke only cried harder, grabbing onto Naruto's hand, begging him, pleading him. It was pathetic.

I had waited, waited until Sasuke had matured enough, to fight him. I wanted to give him some semblance of a chance so it wasn't cold-blooded murder. But now? Now he was nothing more than a wilted lily, bending its head over to gaze at life-giving water. How unfortunate for him.

I saw Naruto's hand go limp, and Sasuke bowed deeper, grasping his lover's head, running his hands through his ash-dusted hair. Perfect timing.

I silently appeared behind him, drawing my sword, ready for the kill. In the skull, I told myself, and he won't not die. I blinked and smiled, ready to relish the moment, but when I looked where Sasuke was, I found myself looking at where he was not. I turned quickly, he'd attack from behind, that was rule number one. But, as I whirled around, I still found him gone. I twisted my head desperately around, looking from every angle. I saw a small flash of silver had reflected the moon and turned rapidly.

I caught him just in time. His face was streaked with tears, anger burning his pupils red. I saw that he, too, had a few cuts on the face, one of which had swelled his left eye shut. I smiled, quickly slipping under his sword and aiming my blade to his chest. Sasuke…you will die today.

But I underestimated his skill.

He grasped the blade with his free hand, and with utmost skill, drove his sword into my side, curving it up to my heart. I held back my screams of pain, and pushed my sword up through his hand, plunging it into his chest. This only caused Sasuke to withdraw his sword and, this time, stab me through the neck. My main artery ruptured, and I fell to the ground, hand to my side, dropping the sword that helped me to win so many battles against so many people. I applied pressure, but it felt no better. I looked up to see Sasuke collapse as well, using his sword to prop him up. I gasped hard, trying my hardest to breathe as he crawled to his love. Sasuke laid beside him, wrapping their hands together, smiling one last time at Naruto's dead, expressionless face.

It was oddly beautiful.

As I felt my blood pour through my fingers and stain the ground I opened my eyes to the sky, watching as a shooting star dashed across its blue surface. I whole-heartedly wished for peace and safety in my next life, and closed my eyes for the final time.

When I picked up the morning newspaper, the headlines were shocking, to say the least. They shouted "Three Found Dead in Uchiha Complex!" and "How did they die? Who will solve the mystery?" I laughed, figuring it was just a few teenagers who got drunk and high near Sasuke and Naruto's house, and died. Sasuke was probably worried about his insurance, while my godson probably was fretting about the "poor kids". I laughed, unfolding the newspaper, curious to see if it was the son of anyone I knew.

That was when I saw the picture of the three caskets and the names engraved on them.

I screamed.

Jiraya came running in, yelling.

"Tsunade! Tsunade! What's wrong, what is it?"

His eyes were wide as he spied the newspaper on the floor, and I could only convulse in fright. As he read the names, his eyes welled up with tears, and we clung to each other in sorrow.

"They're dead!", I moaned, staining Jiraya's nightshirt with my salty tears. "Dead, Jiraya, dead! Like…like Minato…and Kushina…and Fugaku and everyone! They're all dead! My godson, my godson is dead!"

I cried even more as I remembered Kushina's final words to me on her deathbed. "Take care of Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi for me, Tsunade. Those two might not be my real sons, but I feel like they are. Even if they fight, Tsunade, please keep them…safe…" I'm sorry, Kushina. I broke the promise I made to you. They're dead! Dead!

The doorbell chimed, once, twice, and Jiraya spoke into my ear softly.

"Leave it be. They can wait."

We cuddled together, mourning, when I heard a large crash from the front of the house. We both jumped, panicking at the noise, and watched as seven tall men strode into the room.

"Are you the godparents of Naruto Uzumaki?"

Jiraya answered for me. "Yes. As you can see, we're in mourning at the moment, and your company is not appreciated."

The man only laughed, the obvious ringleader.

"Well, you played a part in him being raised, then. If he hadn't jumped in front of Sasuke, Sasuke would be dead and Itachi would be alive. We needed Itachi. So someone's gotta pay up." The seven men all drew guns, notched them, and aimed at us.

Jiraya cried pleas of mercy, holding me tighter as I shook in fear.

The ringleader man only laughed, and then the seven men pulled the trigger.

Life simply isn't fair.

As the bullets pierced my body, the men chuckled and left. Jiraya held me, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Tsunade. I'm sorry this is so painful for you."

He smiled, attempting to make me do the same. I only cried more, letting my last breaths come out roughly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And, as my conscious faded, I could've sworn I could see the night sky and hear the star's celestial symphony.

-0-:The End:-0-

**Please Review and Favorite!**


End file.
